Episode 348 (13th April 1964)
Plot Lucille helps Myra assemble one of the new units of fitted furniture in the spare bedroom but gets the instructions wrong, meaning two shelves can't go in. Florrie is pleased with Irma's progress in the refurbished shop as she's eager to spend extra hours learning the prices. Ena tries to dragoon Val, Florrie and Albert into attending mission services. She learns she can't intimidate Irma. Frank hands Jerry the £25/7 bill for the new furniture in front of Val. She is perturbed about how much the Booths are spending. Ken returns home from a tiring day at Horton Technical College. Dennis meets Irma and tells her how he scrimped on the work at the shop by ripping off the customers. She's disgusted with him. Elsie is at a loose end but turns down the offer of bingo with Florrie. Emily discovers that Stuart will be arriving to give his first sermon on Sunday. Ena decides they need help to get the mission cleaned. Jerry is annoyed that his tea isn't ready and the furniture has been bodged. He starts to lose his temper. Ken finds it hard teaching demanding teenagers after the Bessie Street kids. Florrie warns Myra that her slate is nearly £2 but she appears unconcerned. Florrie warns Frank that the Booths owe a lot of money. Unable to fill her hours by reading or drinking in the Rovers. Albert has heard that Hodges has a reputation for closing failing missions down. Minnie and Martha help Ena and Emily clean the Mission. A bored Elsie turns up to watch and bickers with Ena. Instead she goes along to the Viaduct Sporting Club and tries to sign up as a member but Gus refuses to grant it to her as she's an ex-employee who left without notice. Having had enough, she explodes and tells an panicking Dennis that she's going to live in Canada with the Cheveskis. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Irma - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson *Cashier - Roy Maxwell Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back bedroom *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *Viaduct Sporting Club - Bar Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank and Florrie have money troubles and Elsie tries to find a new interest in life *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,386,000 homes (5th place). Category:1964 episodes